Hogwarts, Magia
by Neyade
Summary: Te levantas y sabes que algo gordo ocurrirá hoy -y no, no es que tu madre se entere de que le has estado cogiendo el perfume a escondidas-, así que te pones la falda de los domingos y te sientas a esperar, sintiendo ese cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos


**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la warner (Bros). La trama es mía, en cambio, no robes, no la publiques en cualquier otro sitio sin mi permiso expreso, ya sea a mi nombre o, peor aún, al tuyo. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**N/A:**** Nananá. Empecé esto un domingo de hace un par de semanas y lo acabo hoy, la verdad es que me había olvidado ocmpletamente XD Voy a buscar en viejos archivos, a ver si encuentro algo rescatable.**

**HOGWARTS, MAGIA.**

Lily no es alta para su edad. Es más bien bajita, menuda. Los ojos más grandes que puedas ver en su barrio, y posiblemente los más verdes de la ciudad. Su pelo es rojo, como el de la Sirenita, y una vez en carnaval se vistió como la princesa del mar.

Puede que Lily no sea alta para su edad pero lo que sí que es, es lista. E intuitiva. Cuando se levanta esa mañana huele algo raro en el ambiente y, pese a que olfatea la almohada, no nota que lo raro venga de allí. Ni siquiera huele el perfume de mamá que se puso ayer. Así que habiendo descartado el perfume, baja aún medio dormida por las escaleras -salta el tercer escalón, que cruje- y nota el frío de la mañana en las plantas de los pies.

Saluda a su madre -el mismo pelo rojo, las mismas pecas en la nariz-, se deja caer en la silla y unta, desganadamente, un par de tostadas con mantequilla.

Antes no desayunaba nunca porque le sienta mal comer por las mañanas, pero el médico dijo que si quería crecer mucho y llegar a tocar las copas de los pinos (y no sólo las raíces) tenía que comer mucho también. Así que ahora come. Cada mañana, cada mediodía, cada tarde y cada noche antes de irse a dormir. Mucho.

-Buenos días, mamá.

-Buenos días, Lily -la besa en el pelo, distraidamente, y unta una pasta en el café-. Recuerda que mañana vamos a Londres y si la habitación no está reluciente te quedas aquí con papá.

-Mamáaa... -alarga la _aaaa_, quejándose lastimeramente-. ¡Es domingo, no me hagas ordenar!

-Una señorita tiene que saber tener la casa bien limpia, mi madre...

-Sí, mamá, tu madre te hacía ordenar tooooda la casa caaada mañana, me lo has dicho mil veces -frunce los labios y mira al techo, cansada de oír siempre lo mismo.

-Exacto, y era tremendamente estricta con los modales en la mesa, así que ya sabes, si sigues arrastrando las palabras añadiré la cocina a la habitación.

-No, no, no -nunca lo ha hecho pese a las múltiples amenazas, pero es mejor prevenir que curar-, ahora la hago, ahora la hago -se levanta dejando las tostadas a medio comer y su madre sonríe, murmura algo como _qué terremoto de niña_, y la vuelve a sentar en la mesa.

-Anda, come y luego subo a ayudarte -y le sonríe, enseñando todos los dientes-. Piensa que si vamos a Londres, hacemos el recorrido de librerías sí o sí.

¿Su mamá? Es la mejor del mundo, no hay discusión en este punto.

Y cuando muerde la tostada -y le crece un pequeño bigote de mermelada de ciruelas-, vuelve a asaltarla esa sensación extraña. Algo ocurrirá hoy. Algo especial. Espera que sea bueno. Pese a todo el día sigue corriendo, nada ocurre y Petunia se levanta. Le remueve el pelo al pasar, _buenos días, enana_ y ella sonríe enseñando el hueco que dejó el último diente de leche al caer.

Cuando acaba con la habitación -horas y más horas de recoger juguetes, siglos doblando la ropa-, está rendida y mamá la manda a la ducha volando.

-Con tanto arrastrarte por el suelo has acabado con el pelo lleno de polvo. Anda, corre, a la ducha.

-¡Pero ahora hacen los dibujos, ya voy luego! -se queja.

-A la ducha se ha dicho, señorita -no le deja opción a discutir-. Ayer dejé tu toalla en uno de los estantes bajos del armario, para que no tengas que hacer equilibrios con el taburete de la cocina.

Así que se ducha, como cualquier buena niña tiene que hacer un domingo. Se está tanto rato en la ducha que se le arrugan los dedos y parece la abuela que vive en la casa de enfrente. Aunque la verdad, ella está mil veces más limpia que la señora Pokes.

Se peina el pelo largo, aún mojado, se pone la falda de los días especiales -blanca con lunares verdes, del mismo color que sus ojos-, y se sienta a esperar en el sofá. Y espera, y espera, y espera aún más, pero no ocurre nada.

Y llega papá y la saluda también, la besa en el pelo -aún mojado-, y besa a mamá. Deja el correo sobre la mesa, pregunta con voz grave, de padre serio y estricto, que como están las habitaciones, y sonríe -se le hacen los mismos hoyuelos que a Petunia cuando esta ríe- cuando mamá le comunica _que están más limpias que el palacio de Buckingham_.

Lily, cuando todo vuelve a la calma después del regreso de su padre, resopla irritada. Su instinto no ha fallado nunca. Una vez incluso, hace ya bastantes años, estuvo un día entero con un hormiegueo bastante agradable en los dedos hasta que, por la tarde, Michael le preguntó si quería ser su esposa. Fueron esposos durante una semana y media y luego decidieron que ya no lo querían ser más. Sus amigos siempre se peleaban por ser los niños y eso no era divertido.

Ahora ríe cuando lo recuerda, y aún tiene una sonrisa en los labios hasta que su padre la llama.

-¡Lily!

Se gira, hay un tono de sorpresa en su voz. Siente como un escalofrío le recorre los brazos.

-¿Qué ocurre? -llega corriendo a la cocina, la respiración agitada.

-Tienes una carta.

-¿Una carta?

-Una carta.

-¿De quién es? -pregunta, nerviosa. Se muere por leerla. No es de la biblioteca porque una vez recibió una y no son así. Con ese sobre que parece papel antiguo. Con esa cosa roja, que hace que parezca que esté sellado. Una carta.

-Dice -su padre se coloca bien las gafas, entrecierra los ojos- que es para Lily Evans, en el sofá crema de delante de la televisión -todos alzan las cejas, Petunia la que más-, y el remitente... -gira la carta- Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Se hace el silencio en la cocina hasta que, al rato, Petunia suelta un resoplido irritado.

-La gente ya no sabe como pasar los domingos -dice, frunciendo los labios.

Lily, en cambio, se mantiene callada. Su padre le ofrece el sobre y, cuando va a cogerlo, nota ese cosquilleo en los dedos otra vez. Algo importante va a ocurrir hoy, pero no tiene ni idea del motivo por el cual está ocurriendo esto. ¿Quién se iba a molestar en escribirle una carta _asi_, justamente a ella?

Cuando la abre -rasga lo rojo, que al final si que era un sello-, descubre que dentro hay un par de hojas. Lee ávidamente y los ojos se le vuelven más verdes que nunca, quizás los más verdes de todo el país, quizás no, pero si los más verdes que mucha gente verá.

Le tiemblan los dedos al leer ese nombre -_Albus Dumbledore_-, y se le pone la piel de gallina.

Calderos, varitas, gatos, sapos y lechuzas. Hechizos, libros y andén nueve y tres cuartos. Hogwarts. Magia.

Algo importante va a ocurrir hoy, pensó Lily al levantarse. Algo importante va a ocurrir cada segundo del resto de mi vida, piensa ahora.

Hogwarts, magia.


End file.
